


Vocalsynths Being Weird

by BubblyStar (DazzleNova), DazzleNova



Series: Out Of Tune [1]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Randomness, more vocaloid that I don't want to list because there is too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleNova/pseuds/BubblyStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleNova/pseuds/DazzleNova
Summary: Vocalsynths doing random things (They will be based on my own headcanons, and they are extremely different...just a small disclaimer).(I'm not really sure how to rate this... since they are really random and contains cursing and other stuff...)EDIT:I might change the rating eventually because some things I'll write might be too inappropriate
Series: Out Of Tune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157141





	1. Mayonnaise

Luka: Is mayonnaise an instrument?

Miku: No, Luka. Mayonnaise is not an instrument...

Luka: ****raises hand again****

Miku: octopus is not an instrument either.

Luka: ****lowers her hand****

Miku: That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you. HAHAHAHAHAHA....HAHA..haha... _*ahem*_...hm...

**...**

Meiko: WHEN DO WE GET THE FREE FOOD?! >:(


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally created on 1/13/2021

**[Slams door open]**

**Luka** : Hey guys!

**Len** : Hmm?

**Luka** : Guess what today is?!

...

**Meiko** : **[scratches head]** Garbage day?

**Luka** : ...No?

**Miku** : Taco tuesday?!

**Luka** : It isn't even tuesday...

**Len** : OH! I KNOW!

**Luka** : :D

**Len** : NATIONAL BACKWARD DAY!

**Luka** : NO! I can't believe it...

_**Luka storms off and went outside.** _

**Miku** : OH SHIT ITS HER BIRTHDAY! QUICK, ORDER SOME MALE STRIPPERS!!

**Rin** :...Its her birthday, not a bachelorette party...

**Miku** : Isn't that the same thing?


	3. BLAZE IT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally created on 12/23/2020

_**Una**_ : I’m changing my birthday to April 20th

_**Rana**_ : Why tho?

_**Una**_ : Because BLAZE IT, BITCH! HA HA HA!

_**Rana**_ : ...Stop.


	4. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original created in 12/15/2020

_**Ruko**_ : What are you drinking?

_**Miku**_ : Rubbing alcohol.

_**Ruko**_ : Why?

_**Miku**_ : Because I’m thirsty and there’s nothing in the fridge.

_**Ruko**_ : But, its just alcohol...

_**Miku**_ : So is Vodka

_**Ruko**_ : But its inedible and it’ll just burn your insides…

_**Miku**_ : SO IS VODKA!!!!!


	5. Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot when this was made...

**Miku** : Len… You are ugly.

**Len** : W-why would you say that?

**Miku** : Because you do. You look like a rhino. You look like a goddamn horse!

**Len** : :(

**…**

**Luka** : Don’t listen to her. I think you’re adorable!

**Len** : I don’t want to be adorable!

**Luka** : Do you wanna look like a horse?

**Len** : ...Fine… I’m adorable…


	7. Alpha

“Hell yeah! I am alpha!” Len shouted at his laptop that is on his studying desk as he eats his Doritos with a knife and fork and sips his mountain dew from his tea cup.

Meiko walked in and saw Len being lazy, to her surprise. He’s usually a hard worker, always studying and excelling in his grades and going to his classes on time. 

“Boy, get your ass back to studying!” Meiko shouted.

“Meiko, why are you in my dorm?!” Len asked with frustration and he took a sip from his tea cup once more.

“I came to visit you,” Meiko answered, “Just wondering how you are doing!”

“I’m an alpha! So, of course I’m OK!” Len shouted.

“Eh?”

“Did I stutter?!”

Meiko filled with anger from him talking back, but confusion for what the fuck he even said, She only walked out of his dorm, wanting to take a nap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was eating Doritos and thought all of this lol


End file.
